coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7504 (31st December 2010)
Plot Leanne catches post-coital Nick and Tracy in the bookies. She's horrified and makes plain her disdain for Tracy. Tyrone calls on Sally for a heart-to-heart. Sian and Sophie head out together and proceed to get drunk on lager as Sophie determines to enjoy herself. Gary bottles out of his night out with Izzy, unable to leave the house. Anna tries to talk him round but he recoils and flees upstairs. Nick apologises to Leanne about Tracy but she acts unconcerned. Leanne surprises Peter by insisting they take a holiday as planned. Peter's delighted. The festivities in the Rovers are underway. Claudia flirts with Lloyd. The Barlows turn up and Tracy wastes no time informing the "enemy" of her impromptu sex session with Nick. He's embarrassed while David, Gail and Audrey are astonished. Tracy makes a point of insulting revellers in the pub, with Mary, Sean, Eileen and Jason among her main targets. Steve arrives and rows with her. Tracy tells Steve that she's going to upset everyone and then leave Weatherfield, taking Amy with her. Steve menacingly says that he'll see her dead first, to which Deirdre looks on in horror. Tyrone and Sally agree to support each other as they look forward to a happier 2011. Claire blankly regards photos of Ashley and the boys as she ponders the year ahead. Nick sits in the bookies knocking back whisky, cursing getting involved with Tracy. Gail resolves to be happy in the New Year and not allow Tracy to upset her. David agrees before storming out of the house. As the residents see in 2011, Tracy slips home to No.1. She's disturbed by a knock at the back door and goes to answer it. Tipsy Sophie and Sian return home and head upstairs. They start to kiss and are overwhelmed with passion, and have sex as the clock strikes midnight. Ken and Deirdre arrive home and Deirdre finds Tracy lying in a pool of blood in the back yard with Steve kneeling over her. Steve's adamant that he found her in that state. Deirdre screams for Ken and he calls for help as Deirdre inconsolably cradles Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and Sophie's bedroom *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.40pm to avoid a clash with a forty-minute edition of EastEnders on BBC1. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the festivities begin, Tracy wastes no time in boasting about her antics. But the evening takes a dramatic turn when she's later found lying in a pool of blood. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,110,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns